Much of the current understanding of the cerebral control of movement stems from the work of Dr. Derek Denny-Brown, who died in 1981. At the time of his death, Denny-Brown held the title of Putnam Professor of Neurology Emeritus at Harvard Medical School. Denny-Brown's research involved inducing CNS lesion in monkeys and analyzing the resulting behavior using standard neurological tests. To document his work, Denny-Brown filmed the animals undergoing these tests at various post-operative days. This film collection consists of approximately 2400 100-foot rolls that depict the behavior of about 450 animals. Surgical procedures, post-mortem analyses and post-operative behaviors of each of these animals were documented in accompanying folders, which are also available as are histological slides showing the lesions. The existence of this vast collection of data is not well known. Furthermore, Denny- Brown's publications include complete descriptions of only a small sample of the 450 animals in this collection. To determine whether the films and accompanying materials, which were bequeathed to the Co-PI by Denny-Brown, might be useful to the research efforts of contemporary neuroscientists the PI and Co-PI published a brief description of the collection in Neurology (40:1636, 1990), and presented a poster on the collection at the 1991 Society for Neuroscience meeting. The positive response to this article and poster by established scientists suggests that the collection is indeed valuable to present day researchers. The purposes of this pilot project are to ascertain more precisely how valuable these films are by videotaping a sample of them (the DC series; approximately 600 rolls of film of 97 animals), and to begin to organize and catalog the histological material. The videotapes and some of the associated material will then be loaned to interested researchers for their evaluation. Videotapes will be loaned rather than the actual films because no copies of the films exist and because of the ease of videotape editing. Editing will be required because many of the films include sequences of more than one animal. Subsequently, if these evaluations are strongly positive, a larger proposal seeking funds to catalog and videotape the entire collection will be sent to the NIH. In addition, funds will be requested to locate a permanent repository for the entire collection, including the videotapes.